User blog:Jtsfan13/Episodes i'd put into an iTunes playlist
Season 1 *Basketball Diaries *Coming of Age *Rumors and Reputations *Jagged Little Pill Season 2 *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *Don't Beleive the Hype Season 3 *Accidents Will Happen, Part 1 *Accidents Will Hapen, part 2 *Don't Dream It's Over *Rock and Roll High School *I Want Candy *Our House Season 4 *Time Stands Still, part 1 *Time Stands Still Part 2 *Neutron Dance *Queen of Hearts Season 5 *Venus, part 1 *venus, part 2 *Tell it to My Heart *The Lexicon of Love, part 1 *The Lexicon of Love, part 2 *High Fidelity, part 1 *High Fidelity, part 2 Season 6 *Can't Hardly Wait *Eyes Without a Face, prt 1 *Eyes without a face prt 2 *Love My Way *Don' You Want Me, prt 1 *Don't You Want Me, prt 2 Season 7 *Standing in the Dark, part 1 *Standing in the Dark, part 2 *Death or Glory, part 1 *Death or Glory, part 2 *Jessie's Girl *Hungry Eyes *Live to Tell *Everything She Wants *Don't Stop Beleivin *We Built This City Season 8 *Uptown Girl, prt 1 *Uptown Girl, prt 2 *Didn't We Almost Have It All *Man With Teo Hearts *Causing A commotion *Heat of the Moment *Jane Says, part 1 *Jane says, part 2 *Touch of Grey *Heart of Glass *Danger Zone *Degrassi Goes Hollywood Season 9 *Just Can't Get Enough *Shoot to Thrill *You Be Illin *Beat it, Part 1 *Beat it, Part 2 *Heart Like Mine, part 1 *Heart Like Mine, part 2 *Holiday Road *Innocent When You Dream *Degrassi Takes Manhattan Season 10 *Breakaway, part 1 *Breakaway, part 2 *I Just Dont Know What to Do with Myself, part 1 *I Just dont Know What to Do with Myself, part 2 *My Body is a Cage, part 1 *My Body is a cage, part 2 *Purple Pills, part 1 *Purple Pills, part 2 *All Falls Down, part 1 *All Falls Down, part 2 *When Love Takes Over *Hide and Seek, part 1 *Hide and Seek, part 2 *Chasing PAvements, part 1 *Chasing PAvements part 2 *Drop the World, prt 1 *Drop the World, prt 2 Season 11 *LoveGame *What's My Age Again *Paper PLanes, prt 1 *Paper Planes, prt 2 *U Dont Know, part 1 *U Dont Know part 2 *Drop It Like its Hot, prt 1 *Drop it like its hot, prt 2 *Take a Bow, prt 1 *Take a Bow, prt 2 *Dead and Gone, prt 1 *Dead and Gone, prt 2 *Nowhere to Run *Underneath It All *Can't tell Me Nothing prt 1 *Cant tell me nothing, prt 2 *Not Ready to Make Nice, prt 1 *Not Ready to Make Nice, prt 2 *Smash Into You, prt 1 *Smash Into You, prt 2 *Hollaback Girl, prt 1 *Hollaback Girl, prt 2 *In The Cold, Cold, Night, prt 1 *In The Cold, Cold, Night, prt 2 Season 12 *Come as You are, pt 1 *Come as You are, pt 1 *Gives You Hell, pt 1 *Gives You Hell, pt 2 *Got Your Money, pt 1 *Got Your Money, pt 2 *Closr to Free, pt 1 * Closer to free,pt 2 *Warerfalls, pt 1 *Waterfalls, Pt 2 *Rusty Cage, pt 1 *Rusty Cage, pt 2 *Never Ever, pt 1 *Never Ever, pt 2 *Sabatoga. Pt 1 *Sabotage, pt 2 *Scream, pt 1 *Scream, pt 2 Category:Blog posts